


Long Live The Tyrant

by Sailor_Toni



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Ghost King Danny Fenton, oc x cannon charcater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/pseuds/Sailor_Toni
Summary: Pariah Dark wakes up to a changed Ghost Zone, Phantom is king and he is unneeded. Celeste is King Phantom's new Duchess whose new job is to get Pariah Dark integrated into this new world, if she can't, then she must find a way to end his undead life. But what will Celeste do when the two begin to have feelings for one another? Tragedy? Or a new hope?
Relationships: Pariah Dark/OC
Kudos: 2





	Long Live The Tyrant

With a thunderous crack and devastating cry, the splinters of wood crashed upon the castle floors, and Pariah Dark, the reigning tyrant was free at last. The blobs were the first to notice. Their small misshapen bodies, bones not yet formed in their ectoplasmic cores, fled the castle. The dribbles and squeaks of their speech was deafened by the ongoing trial of rage in the throne room. As the king ripped his cursed sarcophagus into pieces. Several pillars of the throne room were now shattered from the force of the sarcophagus being thrown against like a damp rag. Each burst of rage came with its own heart stopping shake, as the castle shook and rocked back and forth. The screams echoing of the shattered halls. 

When a crack came, and with it came nothing. Not a scream, nor a crack, nor a bang. It was like the world had frozen around its King, who stood in his throne room, dust and stone still around him, holding the broken trap. It was only when his mouth had run dray and the dust settled, did he drop the wooden shards, and began to laugh. Now it was the King himself who was rocking back and forth, as his laughter over took him, the royal ass landed among the fallen castle. His laughter, slowly fading into a long sigh. The sigh then steeled itself into the void, letting the stillness greet it and welcome it back home. 

Pariah almost sprang up to his feet. His face scrunched up, listening to the disturbance. Anyone with Common sense and normal decency would have left by now… but he can hear someone walking deeper into the castle. No. Someone walking towards him. Unsheathing his glowing short sword, he readied himself. Was it the halfling child from before? Or did the observants come themselves for once? 

Prepared for anything the King found himself surprised when it was a girl. Not a young girl nor a child, but one that had only begun her adulthood. 

“Good morning sir, I hate to disturb you but who do you think you are?!” She spat; her tiny hands balled into fist until a finger was jabbed in his direction. “Don’t you know that people not only live here but are trying to sleep?”

“Know your place Woman!” 

“My place! You are destroying my place!” Her interruption halted the king for a moment, giving her enough time to prattle on about the cost of the damage. Her voice, tone, and pitch raised with each price point. 

“And do you think? Oh, I’m sorry I mistook you for a sentient being with thought!” 

“Enough!” Pariah dark Grabbed the woman’s arm and held her up to eye level. “I am the lord here! I control the crown, the castle and everything you see before you. I control your very afterlife, and yet you decided to talk to your King as if he was a child?! Pray tell what death do you wish upon yourself?”

The woman sucked her lip in, her dark eyes scanning the room. “I wish no death that has not already been laid upon me, I just wondered why you felt as if you had to bring destruction to my home!”

“Your home? This is my castle!” He snapped back. 

“Do you own the deed?”

“The what?”

“The deed! The piece of paper that proclaims that a piece of land is rightfully yours? It has to be signed by the Ghost king himself?” 

“I AM THE GHOST KING!” 

“Such delusions you have, sir. Everyone knows the Ghost King is His royal highness King Phantom.”

Pariah’s fiery main cooled from a fiery roar to a smoldering diminuendo; his body becoming stiffer than charred wood, and his fist drawing ectoplasm from his grip. 

“The young halfa?” The words came out of his mouth like flesh in a meat grinder. 

“Nooo, the young halfa would be his son, Jack. I am talking about the  current King, sir Daniel Phantom,” She rolled her eyes. “The one who united the ghost zone? The one who made peace with the dragons? He has white hair? Surely, sir you must know of our beloved king?” 

“Yes…” he spoke quietly “I know of this King Phantom. If he is who I believe him to be. Then we have a history together.” 

“Oh? You have a history with someone, who moments before you could not recall?” She began to dramatically walk around the King, examining him from his pointy armored feet, to his glowing neon green mane and red face framing head piece.

“My memory is a bit of a haze after being locked in that forsaken coffin after all these years.”

“Hmmm… dear stranger I do have a question for you- maybe more than one question per say.”

“I have no time for any more of your banter shrill woman. You have provided me information, so I will let you live. Let our pass not cross again.” He spat at the woman, as he crossed the room towards a stone archway covered in thick vines. 

As he approached the vines gave a small shook of their leaves, and then settled into their new homes. Eyes trained on the strange movement of the leaves; the old king slammed his crooked nose against a golden wall. He took a step back staring at the golden translucent wall covering the arc like a blanket fresh from the ironing board, before slamming his fist upon it. The wall shaking but not giving way to his will. “What is this?” His finger jabbed at the wall.

“I tried to warn you sir. I reallly did.” Her voice purposely betrayed her. A small smile cracked upon her pale skin. “I mean you’re the old King, right? You should’ve gotten the hint that everyone has moved beyond you. And while I have no idea how you managed to break out of the sarcophagus of forever sleep, I have no plans of disobeying my King and letting you run free. Plus, if you looked at the deed of MY estate you can see the terms are that I keep a watchful eye over you in return for land, and enough money to keep me happy.” She waved the paper in the air, the words Pariah dark underlined in red ink upon it. Rolling it up, she shoved it into her skirt, a fold in the side hid a large pocket in her purple gown.

“Release these barriers before I send this castle down!” Pariah, now King of nothing commanded. 

“Mmmmmmmm… how about no!” she floated past him phasing through the barrier, her hair curling around in the air like they had been trapped in a strong wind. “You can sit there until his highness arrives and decides your fate. Also, if I were you, I wouldn’t cause too much of a ruckus, wouldn’t want a barrier to land on your pretty little head!” 

He roared at this. Slamming his fist at the barrier, the crown of fire doing nothing to help him get through the golden light. Stones and pillars and bright fire were cast at the blasted thing but nothing would budge. The woman on the other side disappeared after a while. Growing forever bored at what she had referred to as a childish display. Her long yellow hair tailed behind her giant poofy dress as she floated to the castle chambers above. 

Alone and still furious he tried to dismantle the ceiling and floors to find barriers and vines there as well. The room had been contaminated with them. 

Seeing no way out he sat upon one of the broken pillar stumps, thinking of his next plan of attack, when he heard the leaves rustling. Slowly the stone began to put itself together. The pillar he was under cast him aside to reassemble itself with its siblings. Blinking the old King watched as all of his work became undone, all but the sarcophagus of forever sleep. That was sill in small black chunks all over the floor. 

For three straight days she had heard nothing but noise from the deepest halls of the castle. Sometimes it came in waves of fury, but other times it was a rhythmic destruction, much like an annoying pet trying to get their owners attention.

Lady Celeste sat in her study, furiously chewing on her lip, tapping her desk, doing anything to ignore the madness below her. Even her blob like servants were at an edge, their bodies jumped and shook at each bang and thunder! 

“That man could power a city with his rage,” She muttered, tying her long hair into a high ponytail, and then adjusting her black overly poofy gown, the frills trying to engulf her. 

“Miss. Celeste?” At the door was a lanky man with eyes bags so dark and droopy, one would have mistaken them for clown makeup. “A visitor has arrived.” 

She slammed her hands on her desk, the rest of the black poof and frills of her dress followed her legs as they floated up “Is it the King?”, 

“No, madam,” He replied. The words sent all excitement and sparkle covered fabric crashing down onto the pillowy seat. “It is Madam Ember. She has come to inquire about some ‘bad vibes’ the household has been admitting?” He gave her a questioning look. 

“I will meet her in the upper parlor. Can you prepare some tea and cookies?”

Ember was a short girl who hid it with skull printed platform boots, a face of white paint, and an attire that screamed mid 2000’s teenage rebellion. But a teen this woman was not, time had passed and the young ghost had started to mature, and like all ghosts who refused to move on, her appearance had begun to dance away from her final moments. Her ponytail now reached the floor in an uncontrolled heap of flames, her face ageing from a child into a woman, and her clothes becoming more revealing and exposing her new tattoos and battle scars. 

“Good evening Miss. McClain, I trust my servants have treated you well?” Celeste asked, her face also painting a mask. 

“I can’t believe you? Keepin’ up this royal act even when your house is collapsing around you? have finally lost your mind?”

“Hahahaha. Haha. Ha…. Ha,” her eyes rolling behind her eyelids. Celeste then stared at the musician. “Miss McLain, I’ve lost nothing I haven’t given up in the past.” 

“One of these days those words will bite you in the ass,” Ember said, as she waltzed pasted the frills of the dress and slumped against a fine elaborate fainting couch, plucking the ghost grapes from a shaking blob servant.

“And when it comes to that, I will let you know, but it is not today my friend.”

“Whatever. You still haven’t told me why your house is shaking. You holding a concert or something without me?”

Joining her across from the fainting couch in a plush chair “I would never dare to do such a thing. Only a fool would host a concert without a bar of your standing. I just had an uninvited guest spring up.” 

“Do you need me to take care of him?” 

“No, no I could never ask you to handle my issues. Plus, I think I might need someone of a different skill set to handle this guest.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“My guest issues are a little out of both of our leagues. Even I am feeling a tad tired from the cage I’ve assembled downstairs. Not that you are not a person of great standing with a reputation to match. I just fear this is an issue that cannot be solved by… um… as you call it rock, love and roll?” 

“That was the politest way someone has ever called me weak,” Ember smacked on another grape.

“I did not imply any such notion” 

“Sure, and I’m the queen of the ghost zone.” 

“This is just a matter of great importance and -”

“You don’t trust me”

“I don’t trust you to live if you try to fight him” 

“Who the hell showed up Pariah Dark?” Ember joked, but Celeste was still as a stone, gently drinking from a cup of tea. 

“Celeste? Celeste? Hey! You’re not implying that you let him out… are you? That would be hilarious.” 

“Hilarious? If a joke is being played on me, I am not happy with it.” Celeste muttered.

The silence thickened faster than bread dough, as the rock diva starred holes into her friend. The chandelier above them rocked with the force of the gods, swinging the lights past their pale faces. 

“You-” Ember started

“Yes, I called the King! He has not responded to my calls yet!” She finished. 

“He hasn’t what?” Ember jumped; her upper body thrown forward. “No, no, no, he put that thing in there, it’s his job to put it back”

“there’s nothing to put back. By the time I got down there he had cracked the sarcophagus in two and was using it like a battering ram.” 

“You just let him do that?” 

“I did not LET him do anything.; I have servants and people to care for before I could handle the old man.” 

“Where is he? Did you tie him up?”

“I turned my barriers on, preventing him from leaving. So, we should be good until the King returns. I hope-” Another shock wave rattled the chandelier above them. The walls now matched the chandelier’s shaking motion. “If you want to leave Ember, I only ask you to take the chef and a few of the more stubborn slimes and weaker ghosts to yours and skulkers territory for the meantime.” 

“Who said I was leaving?” 

“Ember. You shouldn’t have even come in the first place.” 

“You're my friend! No matter how much you get on my nerves, or insult me. I’m staying here and making sure you don’t get your pretty little body snapped in half.” 

“That is very nice but-” 

“Don’t mention it! Here Butler, grab some tables! We can make some barriers at the entrance. And grab some candles and oil too! We can use it!” 

“Ember please don’t blow up my castle!” 

The last of the blob servants scurried around, their belongings wrapped in knapsacks and carried on small sticks, Ember had taped onto their gooey backs. Their small cries evaporated in the chaos and motion of the old stone shaking around them. Dust was now flying everywhere. One small servant with a missing front tooth gave one last look at the castle before shoving a few smaller ghosts out the front doors. The large wood and steel, freshly repaired and painted, was slowly raised behind them as they left. Leaving only four ghosts in the castle. The lady of the house, her butler, the diva, and the raging tyrant. 

Every piece of furniture, table stool, and box of outrageously large and heavy dresses were piled in front of the basement steps. All fires in the castle were put out, and damped with the old well water. Ember played a slow song, her music floating to the havoc pile and enhancing it to withstand a force greater than the sum of its parts. Celeste twisted at the fabric at her waist. Refusing to change into a more sensible dress. She sat at the end of the hall, her new glowing barriers could be seen through the cracks in the pile, blocking the hallway to all. She could already feel her power being sapped by the initial barrier. Even with enchanted vines from Undergrowth, it was straining under the burden of his raw rage. 

“Are okay Madam?” He asked offering her another cup of rose tea. 

“Yes, no. I never thought he would actually wake up.” her words were accompanied by a long sigh. “Has the King called back?” 

“No mam, but we are in danger of losing power.” 

“Ah wonderful.” Celeste said. Every bone in her body was filled with a sensation worse than dread. In the back of her mind, she could see the leaves around the archway giving way to neon green flames, the barrier now resembled more of a broken mirror, than a shield. 


End file.
